


Clouds

by WeirdDaydreamingFangirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/WeirdDaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way back to King's Landing, Jaime looks at the sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds

_Red. Nothing but red._

Jaime hated the color red. It reminded him of the life he once had- both good and bad.

Red was the wine his brother drank. And his face when he drank too many.

Red was his sweet sister. The curve of her lips. The blush of her cheeks. The red that belonged to her body. Whether it was a dress or the flush after he had taken her.

Red was his siblings, who he missed so much.

But red was also Tywin’s quiet rage.

And the fires that burned Rickard and Brandon Stark.

And the blood of Aerys Targaryen,

And of his freshly cut off hand.

Was this crimson sunset a punishment for his sins?

He was sick of how red the west side was and began to drift his gaze straight ahead, almost quite south. Jaime was stunned at the dramatic change. The clouds were still crimson, but they were thinning out. And peeping behind them was a bright blue sky. It was a strange combination- red and blue. The red looked dangerous and threatening, while the blue behind it promised peace and goodness. It looked like the red would threaten to swallow the blue, but as he gazed a little further to the east; he saw the crimson clouds turn orange. It still looked angry but it was softer now, more subdued. The blue sky was even stronger. Somehow, this warmed his heart.

_This is better than all that red._

“Ser Jaime, are you okay?”

Jaime almost jumped. He had been wondering that if he looked directly east, the clouds would be white as they should, but the wench came into the view.

“Yes, I am fine, wench,” he muttered looking ahead again, at the blue-orange sky.

“You are going home, ser. You should look glad,” the wench said.

But Jaime knew what she really meant. _You should be happy to have people to go back to._ The giantess had been quiet when she heard of Lady Catelyn’s fate. She had already lost Renly, now she lost Lady Stark, the one woman who had treated her with respect. And now she’s heading to a den of dishonor to do the only honor she could do for the late lady.

“I was just looking at the clouds, my lady,” he admitted. “The only thing you can do when your only friend in this party is sullen,”

Brienne remained quiet.

He sighed. Jaime couldn’t bear the silence but he needed to give her space to grieve. He knew that she did not like empty words- just silence. So, he left her be as he thought of how beautiful white clouds look against a blue sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I thought of on a trip. I was heading home from this roadtrip in my province and it wasn't exactly sunset but close but the sky was mostly red in the west, but farther from it the sky was turning blue and the clouds orange. I liked to think that the clouds were white but I was too lazy to check because I was sore all over XD
> 
> I hope you understood the meaning of the colors. ya know...from red clouds and sky to BEAUTIFUL BLUE SKIES AND WHITE FLUFFY CLOUDS ;) ;)
> 
> Anyways, leave a comment :3


End file.
